


曲終人散

by Didy_miny



Series: 短篇合輯 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 短篇合輯 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849741





	曲終人散

*古風短篇  
*將軍榮×右相勳  
*BE慎入

風和日麗，陽光豔照，金烏不受窗櫺阻撓，穿堂入室，午後偌大的宅院，悄無人言，大宅裡的人們，都安靜的稍作休息

唯有後園，有一湖，湖中有一亭，傳來悠悠弦聲，亭中有兩人，一人專心致志的撫弄琴弦，一人氣定神閒的遙望遠處

一曲終了，周圍頓時無雜聲，只剩下充滿鳥叫，兩人皆安靜品嚐著，午後的閒情逸致

半晌終於打破靜默

「果然唯有你的琴聲，能讓我平心靜氣」

「不過是因為你平時躁動，難得願意坐下陪我在這，操弄這你認為的無趣」

「說的也是」

兩人收起遠眺的視線，拿起茶杯一同品茗

「大人，大王下旨召您進宮」

宅院的總管，恭敬前來，帶著王宮派來的大監，傳達聖上的指令

「請大監代微臣轉告大王，今日我與好友相送，今日一別怕是此生無緣再見，若錯過恐會因此捶胸頓足，永生無法釋懷，著實離不開身，定要一人去，那就請姪兒碩珉代微臣前去與大王商議要事，若有怠慢還請暫且恕微臣之罪，日後必定親自前去領罪」

那大監是個明事理之人，早已知曉今日必定是請不到右相大人，便沒有多說說服之語，作了個揖便離去了

「大監果真是個有智慧之人，怪不得先王會將他留在大王身邊輔佐他」

「可惜啊，人說三人成虎，再如何有智慧，也敵不過那些利慾薰心的朝臣」

「唉，不說這些了，煩心」

放下早已見底的杯具，放鬆姿態，隨意後仰，往著亭外的天，順榮憶起兒時

「知勳吶，我最近常常想起兒時，我們總會騎這馬到湖邊，你帶著你的琴，我帶著我的木劍，在湖邊你彈著琴，我習著武，閒來無聊時我們便交換，我彈琴你習武，可我的琴總沒你彈得好，你的武總沒我習得好，即使如此卻總是快樂」

種種回憶頓時迴蕩在腦中，嘴角不禁上揚，知勳最喜歡也最懷念的即是那無憂無慮的童年時光

「是啊，小時候我們都得琴棋書畫樣樣學，但人各有所長，都有各自精通的項目」

想到這順榮會心一笑

「可偏偏我父親是文臣，你父親是武將，我們家族一向已詩書禮樂著稱，你們家族則是注重騎術兵法，你卻更鍾情於讀書撫琴，而我卻熱愛刀槍馬劍，我們從小就是讓人傷透腦筋的對象」

知勳命人把茶具和琴收起，換上的是觥籌與美酒，本是一人坐主位撫琴，一人坐客座遠眺，現在彼此不再忍耐，依偎在一起

知勳將頭枕在順榮的胸膛，順榮將下巴抵在知勳的青絲

「不知此生是否還有機會在聽到知勳的琴聲，多麼懷念從前，我總要你的琴聲才能專心舞劍，多麼懷念從前，你總是問著我，順榮吶，我們今天去哪？」

知勳玩著順榮的手指，看似若無其事，微蹙著地眉頭，透著深深的不捨

「當年我們都只是不諳世事的黃口小兒，每日只知道到處去玩，從來不知父親在朝堂的兇嫌，直到我倆真正站上朝堂的那刻才知我們兒時的安樂，是父親多麼努力才得來的享受」

「我們也深陷在那無盡的鬥爭之中，原本想讓天下蒼生都過著安逸的生活，卻先讓自己不得安寧，想抽身離去時，已然來不及了」

「我們的鬥爭就像一首曲，待到曲終人散之時，不在有起初的昂揚，而是漸漸弱下的餘音，本就不該奏起，如今後悔了，即使注定會散去，卻也只能繼續彈奏了」

知勳拿起酒杯一飲而盡，隨意甩開，轉過頭滿是酒氣的紅唇深深的吻住身後的情人

一吻之中，滿載著深深的不捨及後悔，不捨的是即將到來的離別，後悔的是彼此的寬大胸懷

兩人緊緊的靠著彼此的前額，因為吻而交合的銀絲還牽連著彼此

「時候不早了，你得和你的兄長們在聚聚」

順榮撫著小巧的臉龐，輕聲的說著

「不了，早在接到詔書之時，就已和他們聚過，今日在回去也只是聽到嫂嫂們的嚏涕，這場仗我打的身不由己，卻也無什麼牽掛，兄長們都有他們的去路，我也無妻無小…………你是我唯一的牽掛，知勳吶，我放不下你，我要把剩下的餘生都用予你的身上」

知勳的臉上多了抵不住的淚水，浸濕了順榮寬大的手

「別哭，今日我們要忘掉一切，眼中只有你我」

順榮擦掉知勳的淚水，注視著知勳剛被淚水清洗過到澄澈眼眸

「知勳吶，你可願意和我再做一晚無憂無慮的黃口小兒？」

知勳露出笑容，輕輕點頭

「順榮吶，我們今天去哪？」

「哪裡都行，只要我們一起」

和兒時一樣順榮總是如此回應，兩人都扯開了笑容


End file.
